Kira Yamato
Kira Yamato is the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and the second half of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Once a student at Heliopolis, he is caught in a ZAFT raid and ends up piloting the Strike Gundam. After joining the Archangel crew with his classmates, he shows considerable prowess over the course of countless battles. While he first fights against his childhood friend, Athrun Zala, the two split off to fight together to end the war. Using the Freedom Gundam, Kira puts an end to Rau Le Creuset's plans to bring about the end the world and ends the war. Years after, Kira settled down in Orb. When ZAFT tried to assassinate Lacus Clyne, Kira returned to the fighting in the Strike Freedom Gundam and fights once again for the Archangel. As an independent force, Kira's supreme combat skills take down countless Earth Alliance and ZAFT Mobile Suits alike, then stops Gilbert Durandal's Destiny Plan by destroying the space fortress Messiah. After the war, he reconciles with Shinn Asuka. Mission Mode In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, Kira fights for Lacus to end war. In his first joins a three-way battle between the AEUG and the Titans to try and stop it. In his second mission, he meets up with Athrun while also dealing with Shinn Asuka. The escape is nearly marred by a Mobile Armor. Just then, Lacus is captured by the enemy. Kira then fights through a number of enemy soldiers and Haman Karn to stop the enemy ship holding Lacus from taking off. Later, while Lacus makes her anti-war speech, Kira defends against an attack led by Jerid. In his final Story Mission, he leads the antiwar plan to Gryps II. Suddenly, Quess tries to steal control of the Colony Laser. He then has no other option but to face off with Paptimus, Char and Shinn in a final battle. Personality Kira has a dislike of war and conflict, he is more than willing to fight if it means protecting his friends and loved ones. Due to his kind and sensitive nature, he is said to be too soft for war. During crucial moments, he can be stubborn at times. As the series progresses, Kira becomes traumatized by the people he has killed and the ones he failed to protect, showing that he is atychiphobic (afraid of failure) and resulting in him to becoming obsessed with protecting the Archangel. After his fight with Athrun, Kira begins to wonder what needs to be done to end the conflict(s) and comes to realize that he needs to prevent as many tragedies as possible by trying to fight without killing anyone. However, he is still forced to kill on the battlefield. By the Second Alliance-PLANT War, Kira's overall personality is calmer, mature, and philosophical. He has gained respect from soldiers in Orb's military due to his piloting skills and being the brother of Orb's ruler. Kira often acts in a fashion which would best be described as being that of the reluctant hero; this maybe due to Kira not viewing himself as a leader type, being a Mobile Suit pilot, often leaving leadership decisions to Lacus or Cagalli. Quotes See also: Kira Yamato/Quotes Stats Alternate MS Relations Kira has special SP attack quotes with Athrun, Mu, Lacus, Cagalli, Murrue, Flay, Shinn, Setsuna, Heero, Dozble, Neo and Ghingham. Partner Strike Gallery kirayamato.jpg|Kira Yamato's Mobile Suit Gundam SEED portrait. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Gundam Characters